With Fire
by Violet C. Wolfe
Summary: What if Bella was a wolf also? And she phased before Paul and Jacob? What would happen if she had a major crush on Paul? Would she imprint? Would he imprint? And let's not forget that they all go to the same high school. Warning: There is slight coarse language.


Hey everyone! Okay, I pretty much have the whole story plotted out, so I will be updating this story more than the other ones. Yeah, I know I just started a bunch of stories, but I really like this plot! As always, all of the outfit and character pictures are on my profile. Anyways, here is the first chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 1

Bella

"Please just let me cut his balls off!" I pleaded loudly. Shit, people were starting to stare again. Freaking nosy strangers.

"Shh!" Lee-Lee hissed, "And no! You can't just go cutting people's balls off! Even if he is dating my cousin now!"

I shiver in disgust and said, "Freaking homo." Lee-Lee sighed and pushed the cart down the frozen food isle.

"My cousin is a _girl _Bells." She said as she put some ice cream into the cart.

"Okay, so then he is a forty year old pedophile." I stated, trying to hide my laughter. Lee-Lee looked at me with an expression that said 'Your crazy'.

"He's only eighteen." She replied. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Fine, then he is a freaking-bastard-that-dates-his-ex's-cousin. Better?" I asked. This is when I finally noticed that she had put ice cream into the cart. _Superman ice cream_. Which just happens to be my favorite ice cream in the whole world.

"Yeah. Anyways-" Lee-Lee started.

"Holy shit. It's Superman ice cream." I stated, still staring at the holy object. Lee-Lee looked at me, then at the ice cream. Her eyes widened.

"Bells, no. Last time you had Superman ice cream you ate the whole container in like ten minutes. Your mom said next time you eat it that fast your going to the hospital to get your brain checked. And I know how much you hate hospitals." Lee-Lee warned.

But it was too late. I had already stolen the awesomeness from the cart and was running down the aisle. I quickly ran up and down isles trying to lose Lee-Lee. Then I ran into a wall. I looked up, about to insult it –yes, I insult walls- when I saw it wasn't a wall. It was a really hot guy from the high school Lee-Lee and I go to. Paul freaking Lahote.

"

"Whoa! Sorry!" I said, surprised. Bella, don't you dare drool!

He looked down at me and narrowed his eyes. "What the hell? Can't you walk?"

"God! What the hell? I just said sorry! You know what? You're an asshole!" I yelled quickly running away. I really didn't want to get punched. God, my big mouth will get me killed one of these days. Anyways, when I got to the cash register I quickly bought the ice cream just as Lee-Lee rounded the corner.

"Bells! Get back here!" She yelled. Great, everyone was staring _again_. Oh, well.

"NEVER! It's all mine!" I cackled. I ran out of the store and sprinted to my motorcycle. I secured my ice cream and started my bike. Just as I started driving out of the parking lot, Lee-Lee ran out of the grocery store.

"Bells! Wait!" She yelled. I sighed and turned drove by her.

"Yes?" I asked impatiently. I really just wanted to eat my ice cream.

"Give me the ice cream." She demanded. I sighed again, and finally gave her my precious ice cream. She put it in one of the grocery bags, and I sniffled. I slouched and looked at the bag that was holding my ice cream. She sighed.

"Bells, please don't cry. I'll let you have some later, okay?" She said. I straightened up and smiled.

"'Kay! Thanks Lee-Lee! Oh, and guess who I saw?" I asked her.

"Who?" she questioned.

"Paul Lahote! I accidently bumped into him, and he got all mad! I said I was sorry!" I said. I started shaking slightly, but was able to control it quickly. Phasing would _not _be good right now.

"Well, he is close to phasing Bells. Sam said we have to watch him." She stated. Suddenly, the pervert in my mind decided to make an announcement.

"Watch him get naked?" I asked with a perverted smile on my face. Yeah, I'm perverted. Deal with it.

Lee-Lee made a disgusted face. "You're _way _too horny for your own good."

I laughed, "I know you are. Come on, I don't want my ice cream to melt."

I started my bike again and Lee-Lee got on her bike too. Yeah, we are bad ass. Not really but let a girl/woman/wolf dream okay?

We drove over to my place and ran upstairs to my room. It is an awesome room, just to let you know. **(A/N: the pic for her room is on my profile! ) **Lee-Lee dumped the ice cream into two bowls that we had brought up with us.

We settled down onto my bed and turned on the movie 'Bridesmaids'. After laughing our asses off for two hours, we decided to go to bed. I got dressed, but didn't bother to take off my makeup from earlier.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

Dream:

_I was at the grocery store again, only this time Paul and I were the only ones there. He stared at me with lust in his eyes. I refused to look him in the eyes though._

_He walked towards me and said, "You've been bad, Bella. Now you're going to pay the price." _

_He grabbed my waist and smashed me against his muscled chest. Well, after that it became more than PG-13. I looked up at him, and gasped._

_My whole world changed._

I woke up to loud howling. I growled and got out of bed. Grumbling all the way, of course. Just when I was about to find out how my whole world changed, I get woken up by a freaking pack member.

I shoved open my window and stuck my head outside. "There better be a goddamn good reason for this bull shit!" I yelled to the woods, knowing whoever howled would hear me. I heard a wolf's version of laughing (which by the way sounds really retarded) and growled. I walked over to Lee-Lee (who was still sleeping. Lucky) and nudged her awake.

"What the hell Bells?" She said sleepily.

"Pack howled. Time to roll Sleeping Beauty." I said. She stood up and stretched.

"I don't know about the 'Sleeping' part but 'Beauty' I'll take." I laughed and walked over to my window again. I silently and quickly jumped out. I landed, and a second later so did Lee-Lee.

"This better good." She growled. I nodded in agreement as we walked into the woods.

We quickly undressed (because if we took too long the boys will try to sneak a peek) and phased into our wolfy selves.

_Whazzz uppp people? _Quil thought very loudly. I snarled.

_Shut the hell up Quil. Bastard. _I thought back as we ran to meet him.

_Well! I guess you don't want to know who just phased! _He thought. My eyes widened and he laughed.

_Who phased? _I asked him in my mind. The packs' mind is connected, so every time we phase we hear everyone's thoughts. Whether they want to be heard or not. It's downright shitty.

_Paul did. He got pissed so much that he actually phased back to a human. Weird right? _He asked

_Definitely. I have the worst temper and I didn't phase back. Looks like I have some competition. _I said sarcastically.

_Well your dream says otherwise. _Lee-Lee stated, holding in her laughter. Shit.

_Uhh…. I can explain. _I said nervously.

_Explain what? _A new voice asked. Paul. Double-shit.

_Oh nothing, just that Bells here is really horny. _Lee-Lee stated. Triple-shit.

Damn, and to think that I had a normal life.

**Wellll? Like, love, or hate? Tell me in your reviews please! I love to read them! **


End file.
